


Virgin Snow

by Moit



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's first time is a disaster. Several years later, he's on steadier footing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery note about the dub-con in the end notes. And the drug use is marijuana. Blink and you'll miss it. 
> 
> I've also adjusted their ages a bit. Zach is about seven years younger than Chris because reasons. 
> 
> Extra special thank you to my betas, Naemi and 1lostone. You guys really are the best. <3
> 
> Other than a brief Zach/Bana moment in the beginning, this is a Pinto fic with H/C and eventual porn. Personally, I think this is some of the hottest porn I've ever written. Enjoy!

  


_October 1994_

Zach’s first time was supposed to be _special_. He’d waited until he was in a relationship–in _love_. 

Eric had been pretty persistent, but Zach didn’t feel ready until he turned 17. For several weeks, he spent an unreasonable amount of time Googling, and he even bought an enema, but he was too embarrassed to use it. He just scrubbed himself really well in the shower and hoped it would be good enough. He was clean, so. 

As he pulled on his skinny jeans, Zach’s hands shook. His knees felt like jelly. A dash of cologne and one last swipe at his hair was all it took for Zach to deem himself ready. 

 

“Hey, Baby,” Eric said as he answered the door. He shifted a stack of magazines and a Frisbee full of weed out of the way so Zach could sit down. “Do you want to hit this?” 

Zach shook his head. As Eric lit the bowl, Zach wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs. Part of him just wanted to get this over with. 

Eric must have had the same idea because he put down his pipe and cupped Zach’s cheek. “You gonna let me fuck you?” 

For as dirty as it felt, Zach nodded his assent. 

They did it right there on the couch. 

Eric peeled Zach’s jeans down his thighs. He didn’t say anything about enemas. 

Zach bit down on his lip hard enough to bleed himself as Eric pushed inside. “Eric—Eric, it _hurts_!” 

Planting a hand in the middle of Zach’s back, Eric paused for a minute. “Just hold still.” 

Fighting back tears, Zach tried to hold still. He tried to relax, and he tried to enjoy it. But every time Eric pushed in, it felt like a baseball bat tearing his insides apart. 

Zach buried his face in his arms as the tears began to flow. Thankfully, Eric didn’t last long. 

Eric came with a grunt, and Zach’s insides were flooded with a warm, wet heat that made him feel disgusting and used. It also stung like a bitch.

Leaving Zach face-down on the couch, Eric zipped up and started to pack another bowl. He reached back and patted Zach’s bare ass. “Not bad, Baby.” 

Gathering the last vestiges of his pride, Zach lifted his face. He wiped at the mess between his legs and tossed the soiled underwear on the floor. Not like Eric would notice, anyway. 

Eric set his pipe down on the table and reeled Zach in for another kiss. “I’ve gotta get to work. Will you be okay?”

Numb, Zach nodded. He watched with wide eyes as Eric pocketed his wallet and left without another word. Zach never got around to telling Eric that he had planned on staying the night.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring unseeing into the silence of the apartment. Only when he heard a key in the lock did Zach jump in surprise. 

It was Chris, Eric’s roommate. 

“Hey,” he said. Then, when he didn’t see Eric, he added, “What are you doing here?” 

Zach couldn’t help it. He tried to control himself, but his eyes filled with tears. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chris sat down on the couch. His eyes were full of genuine concern. He’d always been kind to Zach, despite their 7-year age difference. 

Shaking and crying, Zach collapsed into Chris’s arms. 

“Shh,” Chris whispered. His hands ran soothingly over Zach’s back. 

When he was calm enough to pull away, Chris fetched him a clean t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and steered him to the shower. He was waiting with a hot cup of tea when Zach emerged with skin pink from the heat of the water. 

Looking every bit his seventeen years, Zach curled up on one end of the couch with the cup clutched between his hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Zach shook his head; he didn’t trust his voice. If he tried to speak, he feared he would start crying again. 

So Chris started to talk. He told Zach about the minutiae of his day, how he took his coffee with two sugars and accidentally spilled half across his desk. 

Lulled by the sound of Chris’s voice, Zach finished his tea and curled up against his friend’s side. 

 

Zach woke to the sound of raised voices. He realized he was in bed—Chris’s, by the look of things—and Chris and Eric were arguing outside the door. 

_“What the fuck, man? I leave for four hours, and you make a move on my guy?”_

_“He cried himself to sleep, jackass. The very least you could have done was sit with him for a while.”_

Eric made a noise of disagreement. His reply was cut off by the sound of Chris’s bedroom door opening. 

Zach stood there looking small and vulnerable in Chris’s sweatpants that bunched at the ankles. “I’m gonna head home.” He made a point to avoid Chris and Eric’s eyes as he jammed his feet in his sneakers and fled the apartment. 

 

  


_March 1997_

Meeting his friends at the bar had been the right decision, even though Zach didn’t turn 21 for another three months. He was home from college for the weekend, and it was nice to relax with people who didn’t want to talk about their professors at school and how well the lacrosse team was doing. Some of the stress in his body eased. 

Zach squeezed his way between two drunk girls and waited to catch the bartender’s attention. 

“Zach?” a voice beside him said. “Zach Quinto?” 

It took him a minute to recognize the speaker, a tall bearded man with crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiled. “Chris Pine?” 

Chris grinned widely in response. “How are you? You look good … older. You finally grew into those eyebrows.” 

Self-consciously, Zach smoothed his eyebrows back. “Yeah, I grew up. You look good, too.” 

Chris sported a beard now, and it took away the boyish cut of his jaw. 

“Are you still living with Eric?” 

“No.” Chris’s reply was immediate and accompanied with a laugh. “No, I haven’t seen him in years. How about you?” 

Zach shook his head. He and Eric had broken it off shortly after Zach gave up his cherry. A few months later, Zach went away to college, and he hadn’t see Eric or Chris since. 

The bartender stopped in front of them and Zach ordered a Coke. “Do you want anything?”

“No thanks.” Chris shifted his half-empty pint on the tabletop. 

It was weird, seeing Chris like this. Memories of that night came slamming back into Zach’s mind, despite how hard he’d tried to forget. “I never thanked you for what you did for me. It was more compassion than he ever showed me.” 

Chris shrugged and took a sip of his beer. “You were just a kid. It was the right thing to do.” 

“Well, I appreciate it.” 

The bartender reappeared with Zach’s drink. Zach thanked him and slid a couple of bills across the table. 

“It’s good to see you, Chris. Take care of yourself.” 

“You too.”

Zach rejoined his friends at their table, but his eyes kept straying back to Chris. 

Anton nudged him. “You trying to pick that guy up, or what?”

“What? No.” Zach shook his head. “He’s just an old friend.” 

“And old boyfriend?”

“Actually, he’s the former roommate of my ex-boyfriend.” 

“Then why are you staring at him?” 

Deliberately averting his gaze, Zach took a drink of his Coke. 

“Dude, if you want to take him home, then go talk to him. You’re obviously interested. And I’m pretty sure he’s glanced over here a couple of times. Nobody’s going to judge you for it. We’ve all taken our turns chasing tail.”

Zach frowned. Taking guys home from the bar wasn’t really his style, but this wasn’t just some guy. This was _Chris_. 

“Fuck it.” Zach chugged the remainder of his Coke and set the empty glass down on the table with a dull _thunk_.

Anton clapped him on the back. “Atta boy!”

With a small smile, Zach shrugged his friend off. He’d leave it up to Anton to let the others know where he’d gone. It was only Friday, so they still had another night to booze it up and reminisce about the old times. 

There were no available seats next to Chris, so Zach settled for wedging himself between Chris’s stool and the frat guys sitting next to him. 

“Hey,” Chris said, obviously surprised to see Zach again. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” The question came out in one long exhale like a sigh of breath. 

Chris quirked an eyebrow. “Are you . . . asking me to go home with you?” 

Zach’s bravado faltered. “I was sort of hoping we could go back to your place, since I still technically live with my parents.” 

“Is that right? How old are you now? 19?” 

“20. I’ll be 21 in June.” 

“And what makes you think I want to take you home?” 

“Well, I just—I just thought—”

“Don’t.” Chris wrapped a hand around Zach’s wrist and tugged so that he stumbled forward towards Chris. “Don’t start doing that kicked puppy thing that Eric seemed to like about you. If I’m taking you home, I’m taking Zach the man, not Zach the boy.” 

Curling his lip into a smirk, Zach said, “I feel like there’s a larger existential question in there.” 

“ _Existential_? What are they doing at that college? Filling your brain up with big words?” Chris’s expression softened. “All I’m saying is that if you want me to take you home, I need to know that you’re doing this because you want to and not because you . . . feel like you owe me for something that happened three years ago.” 

“What?” Realization dawned on Zach’s face. “No, wow, that’s not what I’m saying _at all_. I want to go home with you because you’re _hot_. I always thought you were hot. Except now you’re _so_ not my ex-boyfriend’s roommate.” 

Chris regarded him for a moment. He took a final sip of his beer. “Let’s go, then.” 

 

Chris now lived in a house, a brown bungalow with sturdy white columns holding up the porch. He unlocked the door and led Zach into a tastefully decorated bachelor pad with an honest-to-goodness print of the Golden Gate Bridge on one wall. 

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Actually, I’d like to use your bathroom.” All that pop he’d drank at the bar was starting to catch up with him. 

“Down the hall, first door on your right.” 

He was surprised to find Chris waiting for him outside the door when he was done. “Were you listening to me pee? That’s definitely not sexy. Creeper.”

“Nah, I’m just impatient.” Grabbing Zach by the shoulders, Chris pushed him against the wall and claimed his mouth in a kiss. 

Zach gasped a little “oof” of surprise as he was swept up by Chris’s lips. He kissed like he was trying to memorize Zach’s mouth, like he feared this would be his only opportunity to do this. If he kept kissing like this, Zach would be damned if this was the last time. 

He pulled away long enough to catch his breath, and Chris used the opportunity to suck on his neck. Zach had to grab fistfuls of Chris’s t-shirt to steady himself. 

“Come on, then.” Chris took his hand and led him to the bedroom in the back of the house. 

The bed, with its striped comforter tossed towards the pillows in a half-ass attempt at making it, took up one wall. Zach didn’t have an opportunity to notice much else because Chris flicked an unopened condom onto the bed, and then he was lying back and pulling Zach on top of him. Zach let his flip flops fall to the floor. 

_All right, then_ , he thought to himself as he straddled Chris’s hips. He bent down, and they kissed again. This time, Chris buried his hands in Zach’s hair. Zach couldn’t help himself from groaning his pleasure into Chris’s mouth. 

Zach worked his mouth down Chris’s body. He pushed up the t-shirt that Chris wore and mouthed at the sensitive skin above his navel. Chris didn’t have much hair here, just a fine dusting, and Zach dragged his nose against it. He was rewarded with the sound of Chris exhaling through his nose like an anxious bull. 

Zach moved lower, and his chin bumped against the buckle of Chris’s belt. He glanced up for permission and found Chris staring back at him with hooded eyes. Zach had to press the heel of his hand into his own dick where it was straining against the seam of his jeans. Right now, he just wanted to shed his clothes and rut into Chris until they both came. 

Holding Chris’s eyes, Zach unbuckled and unzipped Chris’s jeans so that his dick could spring free. It was big. Zach’s eyes almost crossed as he looked at it inches from his nose. He hadn’t seen a ton of dicks in his time, definitely not that many in real life, but Chris’s looked above average: circumcised, a hefty thickness, and a slight curve to the left. Zach’s mouth watered. 

With trembling fingers, Zach reached out. Chris’s dick twitched at the touch. The skin was warm as Zach wrapped his hand around the shaft. He didn’t pump it at first. Rather, he hefted the weight of it in his hand and inhaled the dark, masculine scent of Chris’s skin. Again, his own dick throbbed insistently. 

Chris’s hips jerked, seemingly of their own accord, and Zach smirked. He hadn’t meant to draw this out, but he had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the anticipation. 

“Getting antsy?” 

Chris hummed in reply. One of his hands found the condom. He ripped it open and rolled it on with the ease of practice. “Just enjoying the show.” 

That statement drew heat to Zach’s cheeks, and he ducked his chin to hide it. He began to stroke Chris in earnest, then, and reached out with his tongue to swipe at the head. Gratefully, he realized the latex was unlubricated--good thing because it tasted like shit and made his lips go numb. Above him, he heard Chris suck in a breath through clenched teeth. Nobody had ever critiqued Zach’s dick-sucking skills per se, but he had it on good authority that he always left his partners satisfied. Chris was no exception. Holding his hand steady at the base of Chris’s dick so he didn’t choke, Zach hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head. 

For a while, the only sound in the house was the wet smack and slide of Zach’s mouth on Chris’s cock. Chris kept one hand resting placidly on his stomach and the other tucked behind his head. He looked like he’d be content to let Zach do this all night. If only Zach’s jaw would hold out. 

Pulling away for a moment, Zach said, “You can fuck my mouth, if you want.” He’d relaxed his throat enough that Chris could probably do it without choking him. 

Chris lifted the hand from his belly and curled it under Zach’s chin. His thumb rubbed over the swollen skin of Zach’s bottom lip. “I’d rather have you fuck me.” His eyes were so clear and blue that Zach couldn’t see the lie. 

“Oh. I thought . . . “ He quickly tried to mask the confusion on his face. Fucking Chris would _not_ be disappointing in any way. 

“Would you rather it the other way around?” 

A renewed sense of lust surged through Zach’s body. “Can I eat you out?” 

“ _God, yes_.” 

Zach sat back on his heels as Chris shimmied out of his jeans and rolled over onto his hands and knees. The sight of his broad back and _that ass_ presented to him sent a jolt of _want_ straight to Zach’s cock. But first, they should probably get logistics out of the way. He would not be able to wait very long once he got his mouth on that.

“Do you have lube? More condoms?” 

“Uhh, yeah. Bathroom. Third drawer on the left.” 

Hopping off the bed, Zach padded on bare feet back to the bathroom. In his haste, he accidentally opened the third drawer on the right first, only to discover several rolls of toilet paper. The drawer on the right held a couple bottles of lube, a string of condoms, and curiously, a vibrating cockring that Zach left behind. He’d ask about that later. 

When he returned to the bedroom, he found Chris mostly the way he’d left him—ass-up on the bed, but his head was pillowed on his hands. “Hey,” Chris said softly; his eyes roamed Zach’s body. 

“Hey.” Zach tossed the lube and condoms on the bed. He’d grabbed three just in case; he didn’t want to be caught off guard, but he didn’t want to seem too ambitious, either. His shirt and jeans—with a small measure of effort—he piled on the floor next to his flip-flops before climbing into the bed behind Chris. Freed, his cock bobbed against his stomach with every move. 

Between Chris’s legs, Zach could see that he was still hard. He had to wonder if Chris had stroked himself while Zach was out of the room because the condom was gone, and that thought made his balls tighten in want. He settled his hands on the outside of Chris’s hips and drank in the view. 

He must have taken too long because Chris looked over his shoulder and said, “What are you doing back there? Did you get lost?”

“Hardly.” Zach leaned closer and bit down gently on one cheek. He smirked against Chris’s skin at the yelp of surprise. 

Planting his hands on each of Chris’s asscheeks, Zach used his thumbs to spread him apart. He nosed at the delicate skin there and blew gently. Chris’s hole clenched and relaxed reflexively. Zach’s cock gave an answering throb. 

He’d only done this a few times before, but the dirtywrong of it made him so horny his dick felt like he could cut glass. The scent of Chris was stronger here, more concentrated, and so, so male. If ever Zach had doubts about his sexuality, rimming a man took care of them. 

A long, slow lick from the back of Chris’s balls to the top of his crack got Zach started. Not wanting to neglect anything, he paused to mouth at the dangling sac. Chris groaned again, and pushed back against Zach’s mouth. 

“Patience,” Zach said, pressing a kiss to Chris’s inner thigh. 

He tongued his way slowly back to Chris’s hole. It slowly unfurled to allow Zach entrance. Arms wrapped around Chris’s thighs for balance, Zach prodded deeper with his tongue. He liked to use his whole face and really get in there. He wasn’t afraid of this act like some men. Much like the rest of Chris, his ass was a thing of beauty to be worshipped, and Zach was all-too happy to prostrate himself at the altar. 

He lapped and kissed and licked and (at times) nibbled until Chris was writhing and sobbing beneath him. His cock had hardly been given a passing glance. Zach’s own was more than ready to bury itself inside Chris’s body. 

Only when Chris’s hole was sloppy and wet with Zach’s saliva did he pull away. Unable to resist, he gave it one final lick before replacing his tongue with his thumb. Chris took him inside easily. He let out another groan for Zach’s trouble. 

“Yeah,” Zach said, more to himself than Chris. He didn’t really need reassurance that this was good for Chris; the evidence was in Chris’s still-hard cock. 

Zach traded his thumb for his first two fingers. Chris gasped slightly at the increased width, but he relaxed again after a moment. Scissoring the fingers as much as he could, Zach leaned down to lick between them. That got him another moan and an “Oh yeah, _fuck_.” 

Grinning, Zach worked his fingers in and out around his tongue. He could only imagine how Chris must feel right now. 

He pulled back again and reached for the lube with his free hand. Thankfully, snapping open the cap was one of the few tasks his right hand could accomplish alone. A generous dollop of lube was added to his fingers and they slid back inside Chris with a wet _squelch_. 

“Oh, yeah,” Chris said again through a sigh. He pulled his knees closer together so they were squared off under his hips. It raised his ass and gave Zach better leverage to work with. 

“Good?” Zach asked unnecessarily. He just liked hearing that voice.

“Fuck yeah,” Chris whispered. 

“You want me to fuck you?” More lube, and Zach added a third finger beside the first two. 

“Yes, _Zach_.” The way Chris said his name forced Zach to still his hand for a moment. He didn’t trust himself not to finger-bang the man beneath him, and he wanted to save that for his dick. “Come on, I’m ready. I’m so ready.” 

Zach didn’t need any more invitation than that. He pulled his fingers out and paused to watch for a moment as Chris’s hole clenched around nothing. _Soon_ , he thought, running one wet fingertip over it. 

He ripped open a condom wrapper and rolled it down his cock. Even through the latex, the lube was chilly as it hit his heated flesh, and he hissed in surprise. He gave himself a few perfunctory strokes—just enough to slick his cock—and then he was pushing against Chris’s hole. 

Though Zach had intended to take it slowly at first, Chris’s hips snapped back and and engulfed half of Zach’s dick in one go. Zach’s lube-wet hand slapped down on Chris’s back to catch himself. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

But Chris seemed completely unaffected by the blow. “Come on, Zach,” he said, reaching back for Zach’s hand. “Come on, fuck me.” 

Zach allowed himself to be draped over Chris’s body as he buried himself balls-deep. Biting his lip, he worked his hips in slow circles to learn the feel of sex with Chris. Inside, Chris was scorching, like Zach had just stuck his dick into the surface of the sun. He had to tug on his balls to keep himself from coming right away. 

When they found their rhythm, Zach rocked smoothly in and out of Chris’s hole. His bed partner apparently liked it hard and deep, and Zach worked to comply. A sheen of sweat broke out across their bodies, making them slide against one another. It heightened the experience, and Zach’s balls tightened. 

Reaching under them, Zach took ahold of Chris’s cock. The considerate partner that he fancied himself, he was determined to make Chris come first, especially with Zach’s cock in his ass. 

“Yeah, like that,” Chris said when Zach gave a particularly hard thrust. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Shaking his hand out of Chris’s grasp, Zach sat back up again so that he and Chris were perpendicular to one another. It gave him more leverage to thrust harder. 

“You’re gonna have to—I can’t—” Zach grunted out between breaths. 

Chris got the message. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and jerked while Zach thrust into him. They worked in tandem for several long minutes until Zach felt Chris tightening up around him. 

“Are you-—”

“Yeah—” Chris’s voice was tight. “I’m gonna cum. Oh, Zach, I’m gonna—” 

Zach thrust in as deep as he could get and ground his pelvis against Chris’s ass as Chris tightened and groaned beneath him. Had Zach’s fingernails been any longer than bitten stubs, he would have left 10 crescent-shaped marks on either side of Chris’s hips. As it was, there would probably be 10 finger-shaped bruises in the morning. 

The fluttering of Chris’s muscles around Zach’s dick gradually ebbed. Zach eased himself out and pressed a kiss to Chris’s sweaty back. Sitting back on his heels, Zach gave his cock a few strokes. As Chris panted into the pillow beneath his head, Zach added more lube to his cock. Condoms had a tendency to dry out, and when that happened, they chafed like a bitch. 

Chris rolled over, and his spent cock lolled against his hip. “You want me to ride you?” 

_Did he ever_. He hadn’t realized that was even an option, but now his balls were drawing up close to his body in anticipation. 

Zach laid down next to Chris and watched with anticipation as the other man threw his leg over him. Chris reached behind himself and grabbed Zach’s cock. He bit his bottom lip in concentration as he slid back down the shaft. His body trembled with post-orgasmic bliss. 

Settling his hands against the thighs that framed his body, Zach concentrated on not blowing his wad immediately. Chris had already cum, so there was no reason to wait, but he didn’t want to rush this, either. He admired the tension and flexion in Chris’s thighs as he worked himself up and down. 

Chris’s eyes searched Zach’s face for signs that he was enjoying himself—that he was getting close. “Good?” 

“Great.” 

Chris stretched forward and captured Zach’s lips in a wet kiss. He lost his momentum temporarily, and Zach thrust up into him to make up for it. When Chris pulled away, he planted his hands on Zach’s chest and worked his hips in a way that Zach had only seen in porn. It had him clenching his ass and thrusting up into Chris’s body in a matter of minutes. 

“You gonna cum?” Chris’s words sounded like a taunt, and Zach wanted to fuck that look right off his face. “Come on, Zach. Cum. Cum for me.” 

Panting, Zach closed his eyes as he focused on the tight heat wrapping around his cock, the feel of Chris’s hands on his chest, his own hands clenching bruises into Chris’s skin—an incomprehensible sound made its way out of Zach’s throat as his balls tightened, his body tensed, and he filled the condom. Dimly, he thought how much better it would be if he was filling Chris’s ass, but as his toes curled and he pumped out his release, he couldn’t care that much. 

Chris rocked his hips through the aftershocks and petted Zach’s slightly damp chest hair. Only when all of Zach’s limbs fell to the mattress with a satisfied sigh did Chris pull himself off Zach’s dick. Limbs akimbo, Chris dropped to bed like a ragdoll. 

With shaky hands, Zach pulled the condom off and tied it off. “Where’s your trash?” 

Dropping one lanky arm over the side of the bed, Chris lifted up a small trash can into which Zach dropped the rubber. 

“That’s convenient.” 

“Mmm.” He set the trash back on the floor with a slight rustling sound. 

The silence between them grew awkward, and Zach itched to dress himself. Chris was probably waiting for him to leave. “Do you need um, a wash rag or something?” 

“Shut up,” Chris said without malice, and Zach closed his mouth with a click. He started when Chris rolled towards him and wrapped his arms around Zach’s body. Their legs he twined together. “It’s called afterglow, Zach. It’s a thing you do after sex.” 

For the first time since he’d walked through the door, Zach relaxed completely. He carded a hand through Chris’s hair. “I never pegged you for a cuddleslut.” 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” A small smile on his face, Chris glanced up at him. 

Zach had to agree. Three years ago, he never would have imagined lying in bed with Chris like this. Then again, he never thought he’d have sex again after his disastrous first time. 

Letting out a sigh, Zach leaned his head against Chris’s and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery note about the dub-con: If you're trying to skip it, scroll to the second picture of Zach and it's all consensual Pinto porn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm on Tumblr [@moitmiller](moitmiller.tumblr.com) if you want to come chat. I take anon asks. :)


End file.
